Make Me Mighty
by Ushiromae
Summary: Empress Shizuru Fujinodon embarks on a crack-filled quest to find her soulmate. The catch? They have to have as epic-win of a name as she does.


A/N: Notori and Mae productions present... Make Me Mighty! ... Even though Mae should be studying for her Economics Final worth 50 percent tomorrow... And warning, we were too lazy to edit this, but with this type of fic, it don't matta' (/we're too lazy).

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an Empress. She lived in a glorious palace located in the capital of her great Empire of Fairmicola. It was a wonderful land full of large open plains, vast luscious forests, and large rocky mountains to form a natural border. The land was also full of chocolate milk! The Milk was purchased for fair prices and produced at a high quality to ensure the inhabitant's thirsts were quenched.

Her life was filled with luxury; she had servants to do whatever she wished, wealth to purchase whatever she craved, and faithful citizens that worshipped her. What she didn't have, however, was a lover to share all of these wonderful things with.

You see, the Empress had a predicament. The laws of her Empire held a clause in which any one person that should be chosen as the Empress's or Emperor's mate shall have to meet one requirement. They need not be of noble birth, but simply must have a name that matched the epic-win of the Empress or Emperor: The leader of Fairmicola was Empress Shizuru Fujinodon: The Demi-god; Scepter Wielding Barbarian-Monarch-Snakerider.

Amongst all the citizens in her empire who attempted to court her anyway, none were able to match her in terms of that one simple clause. They tried and tried, all for the hand of this lovely empress, but all were denied. You see, there was a secret to this law, and that secret would be that the Empress had put it in herself to ensure that she would not be forced to marry someone too dull, too young.

One day, as she was sitting alone in her room, the empress felt the sudden urge to explore. Her law that ensured her safety had effectively kept her at a distance from most people. Even if her citizens adored her, she would always be unattainable; which made her all the more attractive.

Empress Fujinodon began to dress herself in order to leave the palace for the day. She wore her usual outfit of the finest white silks, adorned her golden bracelets, and neatly placed her royal golden circlet on her head. She grabbed a black robe with golden yellow trim and was about to head to her door when a couple servants came looking for her.

The two servants knelt down before her. "Oh great Empress Fujinodon, the senator Suguira has requested your presence in the receiving hall," one of the servants informed.

Shizuru motioned with her hand for the two to stand. "Did Midori-han mention what for?"

The servant nodded. "Yes Empress. The senator wishes for you to oversee the marriage selection. A handful of monarchs from other states have sent their sons and daughters in hopes they would be a suitable match for your highness."

Shizuru furrowed her brows as the servants took their leave. This would hinder her plans. She was tired of waiting for the right person to present themselves and the senate was doing a poor job of selection. She donned her cloak. She would escape her palace for the day and search for her soul mate herself, because if they would not come to her, she would go to them.

Pulling the hood over her head, Shizuru waited until her servants had gone down one side of the hallway before darting down the other direction. Her fingers glided over the stones of the wall until she found the unique one that, upon pressing it, operated a mechanism to enter a secret stairwell and head out one of the many hidden doorways.

Emerging from the side of her castle, though a patch of bushes, she intended to cross the grasslands on her trusty horse Kiyohime to the nearest small settlement. With a loud call of a whistle, it took a mere three seconds before the sound of hooves approached and the steed picked up the empress in a swift motion and continued down the hillside.

Together they traveled for a fair amount of time before finally coming to the forest that surrounded their destination. The terrain was too rough to run through, so the two had to move at a slow, leisurely walk; and such a lowering of their adrenaline levels made them both realize how exhausted they were.

"Let's find some water," the empress mused aloud, dismounting and walking her horse to a nearby stream. She then elegantly knelt down and cupped her palms in the crystal clear water and proceeded to take a drink.

All was so serene and peaceful... until rapid breathing and the sound of small twigs being crushed underfoot became louder and louder. Shizuru only had a second to open her eyes wide and turn, before she was crashed into by, no, not one of her servants having followed her, but a navy haired girl.

"Fuck," cursed the navy-torpedo. Shizuru opened one eye to see who had sent her tumbling to the ground. The girl sitting before her had both eyes clenched shut in pain, and was rubbing the top of her head.

Shizuru stood up. "Here," she said, offering her hand to the other in order to help her to her feet as well.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing magnificent green orbs that blended well with the foliage surrounding them. Despite the beauty of the girl's eyes, they were narrowed in a glare, a glint of annoyance apparent within them. "I can do it myself. Just watch where you are going next time," she huffed, pushing herself off of the ground.

Shizuru smiled in amusement. "Ara, but was who was the one that was running?"

The girl frowned in response and threw the hood of her cloak back over her head. She glanced behind herself quickly before darting her gaze around as if searching for something.

"So why have you been taking a jog through this forest, Ms..." Shizuru trailed off, waiting for the girl to fill in the pause with her name.

"Natsuki, and I wasn't taking a leisurely jog! If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"Is Ms. Natsuki headed to town I wonder?"

"So what if I am?"

"It just so happens that I myself have some business to attend to there. Perhaps Natsuki would enjoy a ride?"

The smaller girl groaned once again and shut her eyes, turning to the direction of the town just as her own traveling companion, a large silver dog, padded up beside her.

"I doubt I'm going to the same town as you."

But it was true, she _was_ going to that place, but wasn't about to get a ride from this clumsy person. With a huff, Natsuki flipped her own cloak over her shoulders and started to walk away.

"Come on Duran, let's go."

Shizuru remained standing there with a confused expression, but oddly enough it faded into one of amusement. This strange person was indeed heading in her direction. She had to be. There was only one village in this area. And the reason why she was trying to get away so eagerly enticed the young empress to only follow more closely.

Meanwhile, Natsuki thought she was in the clear a few steps ahead, before a loud stomp and heavy horse head nudged her in the back.

"Uwah!" the girl cried as she tumbled forward, just barely catching her balance, "Hey! What's the big idea?! Why are you following me and why'd you push me?!"

"Ara?" the light-haired girl feigned ignorance, "I'm not following you. You said yourself we aren't going to the same town, so we just happen to be walking along the same path, but if what you say is true, I'll eventually leave you, correct?" she smirked.

Natsuki winced; this girl sure knew her way around. Judging by her mocking tone, the jade-eyed girl had been caught in her lie and was now forced to give in to inevitable teasing.

"Fine fine, so there's only one town here, that we both happen to be going to," she rubbed her back, "That's still no reason to hit me!"

"Kannin na," Shizuru said with a wily grin, leaning down over the shoulders of her mare to be at face level with Natsuki, "Still would rather walk?"

"Humph!" the blunette snorted, "Of course! I came here on my feet; I'm staying on my feet!"

They travelled in silence, until Shizuru's curiosity got the better of her. "What might Natsuki be travelling to Cordillera for?"

Natsuki frowned. "What are _you_ going there for?" she said, purposely avoiding the question.

Shizuru smiled, aware of the dodge, but decided to let it go. This girl was cute. "I am searching for my soul mate," she replied.

The girl on the ground snorted. "Oh yeah? How you going to go about finding them, you have soul mate radar?"

"By their name," declared Shizuru confidently.

"Their name?" The girl laughed when Shizuru nodded in affirmation. "Fine then, I'll bite. Why by name?"

Shizuru released her hold on Kiyohime's reins to use her hands to pull down the hood of her cloak, revealing her royal circlet. "I am bound by the laws written by the first Emperor of Fairmicola."

Natsuki blinked. "Empress Shizuru Fujinodon?"

"Yes," replied Shizuru who placed her hood back over her head. "I must find someone who has a name that matches the epic-win of my own. I can no longer rely on the senate to find the appropriate person to be my mate."

Natsuki folded her arms over her chest, just as they reached the tip of civilization. She was finally going to be free of this hassle of a traveling buddy, but when she had the chance to escape into the streets, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was the empress! Not that celebrity titles mattered to her, but it was still someone whose importance rivalled that of her pride.

"Heh, alright then," she said, about to make a compromise with herself, "Since you're the empress I'll help you out with this, but you have to use your authority to help me get out of my bad situation."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, confused, but quickly fell to the cuteness of Natsuki's puppy eyes.

"Very well, what is your request?"

"I'll only tell you once you find your soul-mate. I can't risk the empress of all people knowing and then backing out of a deal."

She wasn't really making sense to be honest. And was becoming a little flustered, but Shizuru just wrote that off to nervousness about being around her... after all it happened quite often. She shuddered at the amount of screaming fans she had trying to even be allowed as suitors.

"Alright, if that's the deal you want to make I can work with it. When I find my soul-mate, your wish will be my command."

The two made their way into the town. The streets were busy with merchants and filled with people doing their daily shopping. The crowds were so dense that Shizuru had to dismount Kiyohime and pay for a stall in a holding stable. She made sure to provide a large tip to the boy and asked him to take extra special care of her mare.

Natsuki led Shizuru to the town square. In the middle of the open area was a large stone fountain with a statue of a cow. Cordillera was the Empire's largest centre for fairly priced chocolate milk and thus the cow was a commonly seen figure.

The bluenette folded her arms and turned to Shizuru. "How are we going to go about—Shizuru?"

Shizuru had already wandered up to a stranger and struck up a conversation. The girl she was speaking to was young and beautiful. She had sandy coloured hair and gorgeous lavender eyes. Her clothes indicated that she came from a wealthy family. Natsuki huffed and slowly made her way over to the two women.

"My name and title?" The girl was smiling but had a look of confusion on her face. "My name is Ahn Luhawk: the Ruthless."

Shizuru sighed and pouted at Natsuki. "She is not the one."

Natsuki face planted. "You're just going to go up to people and ask them for their name and titles?! That is the creepiest plan ever." She turned to Ahn Luhawk. "Sorry miss, my friend had a case of mistaken identity."

Ahn Luhawk shrugged and skipped away to do more shopping.

Shizuru continued her method of walking up to different people in the square to ask for their names. Natsuki eventually caved and began practicing the same technique, figuring if they were reported to local militia, Shizuru could always reveal herself and avoid being questioned.

"Tate Yuiichigon, the Pinnacle Presider of Cordillera Court." The man blinked in confusion as Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru had written down the requirements that needed to be met in order for a name to be as epic-win as her own, but no one she had questioned met the expectations. "Nevermind. See ya'." She moved to stand beside Shizuru who was speaking to a very loud blonde. Next to the blonde banshee was a small mousey brunette with glasses.

"Yukino, tell this bubbuzuke woman who I am." The blonde crossed her arms and grinned smugly as she waited for her friend to do as she ordered.

"Yes Haruka," Yukino said readily. She turned to Shizuru. "This is Haruka Suzushirorix, the Extant Spirit of Sanctorus Underglore."

Haruka nodded proudly as Yukino announced her name and title. "Impressive is it not, you strange little woman? It is the best tittel of anyone in town."

Yukino sweat dropped and looked to the side. "It's title, Haruka..." she whispered.

"What did you say Yukino?! Speak up!"

"No, it doesn't have quite enough words to it. I'm sorry, but it is not good enough," admitted Shizuru.

"WHAT?!" Haruka Suzushirorix bellowed.

That woman was a crazy yellow Banshee, Natsuki decided. So she grabbed Shizuru by the hand and dragged her away from the pair, hoping they wouldn't follow. She spotted a red head by an alleyway and led the Empress toward her.

"Hey you, what're your name and title?" questioned Natsuki.

The red head looked bored and was filing her nails. "Why should I tell you that mutt?"

"Ara... wouldn't you be so kind as to tell us? Pretty please?" When Nao continued to look unaffected by their presence, Shizuru gestured at Natsuki, "She'll give you a kiss if you do."

Natsuki's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Shi-zu-ru! I will not kiss anyone for their name, for goodness sake!"

Nao grimaced. "Whoa. How bout I tell you and then you two creeps keep on walking, got it?"

"Of course!" Shizuru clapped her hands together and smiled happily. She would obey the stranger's wishes only if her name was unsuitable for her own.

"I am Nao Yuukimulon."

"And your title is?" Natsuki prodded.

A faint blush danced across Nao's cheeks. She mumbled something that the Empress and bluenette couldn't hear.

"Come again?"

"Nao Yuukimulon, Human Asteroid from beyond the Dogstar Cluster!"

An extremely awkward silence fell over the three girls, the two inquirers trying to withhold their laughs while the red head had to stop herself from flying off the handle like she normally would when people would laugh at her name. Her fist clenched tight, she was about to take a swing at the shorter of the two, when the dog behind them both emitted a low whine of embarrassment.

"...Right," Natsuki said, "Let's keep looking," and before Nao Yuukimulon, Human Asteroid from beyond the Dogstar Cluster could stop them the empress and her companion had taken their leave.

For the next few hours Shizuru continued to play with the boundaries of normal social conduct, pulling Natsuki along with her, although the latter seemed to not be as reluctant as before. In fact, she seemed to be eager to find the empress' soul-mate for some reason.

_Whatever her request is, it must be really important..._ Shizuru was beginning to feel sorry for making Natsuki come along. She had gotten over excited by the cute face and too soon forgot that they really did not know each other, _She's willing to run around a village asking strangers for their names for the sake of finding me a soul-mate all for this one thing..._ she sat down on the edge of a fountain to rest her legs after so much walking.

"Natsuki..." she said softly, "Even if we don't find my soul-mate today... Will you come help me tomorrow?" The empress froze. That wasn't what she intended to say. She was about to offer Natsuki her authoritative power even if they hadn't succeeded. Why did she ask her to come along again? But while she was flooded with strange new thoughts, the girl beside her merely gave her a blank stare.

"Don't worry. You'll find your soul-mate today. I'll make sure of that."

But it was unfortunate that the older girl could not tell if she meant it seriously or if the girl was just that good at concealing her sarcasm. Her thoughts were cut short of dwelling on the topic however by a distracting blush creeping onto Natsuki's face. Oh how beautiful this young girl was. It was a shame she was not fit to be her mate. Shizuru was starting to dislike Fairmicola's marriage law more and more. She frowned in concern when the girl had also started to fidget.

"Natsuki, what's the matter?"

Natsuki looked at her dog in order to avoid making eye contact with the Empress. "You remember how I said I needed your help?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes of course. You don't have to worry, even if you say you aren't, if we don't find my soul mate, I will still keep my end of the deal."

"Thanks, but, I'm not worried about that. I trust you," the bluenette admitted sheepishly.

"Then what is it?" Shizuru's heart was pounding in anxiety. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe Natsuki actually trusted her.

Natsuki kicked at the ground; luckily it is ground so it did not cry out in pain. "Well, I am kind of stuck in a bit of a predicament, ya' see... I'm being forced to marry someone I do not wish to. This is why I need you to use your authority... you are the only one the court will listen to."

"...Which court Natsuki?" Shizuru was extremely confused. Surely this girl could have argued her case with a lawyer? There were laws preventing arranged marriages when one of the parties was not in agreement.

"The high court of Achunset," she muttered quickly.

Shizuru was baffled. "Achunset? That territory is far to the north... how did you end up so far from there? No, that's not important. Why is the high court of Achunset..." She trailed off. There was something missing from this story. Something wasn't quite right. "Natsuki, who are you?"

Natsuki gulped. "I am," she paused and looked into Shizuru's crimson orbs. Her cheeks were equally as red as the taller girl's eyes before she managed to say, "I am Princess Natsuki Kugator The Great Balancer and Glacial Ice Force made from the Tears of Shivering Children."

Shizuru stared, speechless, her heart racing now to a point that heated her own blush. This girl, this princess... her name! Since the day she became of marrying age she hadn't met someone with a name so epic that she could consider her a potential wife.

Without a second thought, the empress practically leaped through the space between their bodies, pulling Natsuki close to her and pressing their lips together. The latter of whom was startled at first surely; sitting stiffly with her eyes wide open, however this strange girl was so soft. It surprised her.

Her frozen exterior melted into the heat of the moment and the princess closed her eyes; falling in love, love-at-first-declaration-of-epic-name.

Shizuru parted from her newly found lover, but just barely so that their noses were still touching. "Oh Natsuki, I love you. You need not worry about the high court of Achunset. I would deploy all Fairmicola's legions to ensure this for you."

Natsuki blushed heavily, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Shizuru whipped off the hood of her cloak, causing the citizens roaming the streets to gasp in utter bewilderment.

"It is Empress Shizuru Fujinodon the Demi-god and Snakerider!" yelled one random citizen.

Another one shoved him to the ground. "You forgot Sceptre wielding barbarian-monarch, idiot!"

"Why oh why does everyone have such long names?!" Shouted a third.

The third was immediately put in prison for his insolence.

"Empress!" yelled the senator, who had arrived at the location. "We've been searching for you all day!"

Shizuru stood proudly and whistled loudly, calling to her faithful horse. "Midori the Indefatigable Power Condor, I have found my soul-mate." Kiyohime galloped down the street to Shizuru. The empress and her new bride mounted the horse that then suddenly reared.

"Citizens of Cordillera, I have found my new bride! She is Achunset's Princess Natsuki Kugator the Great Balancer and Glacial Ice Force made from the Tears of Shivering Children!"

The crowd clapped as the princess and empress shared a kiss before riding off towards the capital city of Fairmicola.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Mae's Omake

"Fuck," cursed the navy-torpedo. Shizuru opened one eye to see who had sent her tumbling to the ground. The girl sitting before her had both eyes clenched shut in pain, and was rubbing the top of her head.

Shizuru stood up only to be struck down once more by Nao, who fell from the sky in flames.

Nao stood up and shrugged. "I'm the Human Asteroid for a reason." She walked off.

-----

2nd Omake

The third was immediately put in prison for his insolence. He was only twelve! Hardly prison age ready. He began to shiver and sob, tears streaming down his face, dripping from his chin onto the ground. And then, poof! A new Natsuki was formed.

Shizuru lived happily ever after in Natsuki-twin heaven.

----

Notori's Omake

Notori: ...I can't think of what to omake... this whole story is like an omake... and my saying that this story was like an omake for my omake wasn't even MY idea! O-O!

* * *

A/N: Yo. So, some nice facts for all of you. This started out as me being amused by names given by the makememighty website. I decided I wanted to write about Shizuru going on a quest to find someone with as awesome a name as herself. Notori offered to help (... okay, so I kind of made her).

**Facts**

**Fairmicola:** I asked Notori what to name Shizuru's empire... so she answered with the first thing she saw, which was her fair-trade chocolate milk carton. So... FAIR from fair-trade, MI from milk, and COLA from choCOLAte.

**Achunset:** I again asked Notori for help on this one... She replied with Peach Sunset because that was another beverage... So... peACH sUNSET.

Notori: I wanted to help! DX

Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
